


主播金钟云的烦恼二三事

by Wine_dirty



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_dirty/pseuds/Wine_dirty
Summary: 让一让，例行检查
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 22





	主播金钟云的烦恼二三事

“今天的直播就到这里，各位晚安。”

金钟云压低嗓音，视线集中在面前的电脑屏幕上，此时此刻，那里满是依依不舍的粉丝们在刷着“哥哥晚安，哥哥要好好休息”等类似的话语。

最后停顿了半分钟，金钟云才捏着鼠标，点下了终止直播按钮键。

他还没来得及摘下耳机，就听到身后逐渐接近自己的响动声。接着，一只手擦着自己耳旁从后伸出，一下子就捏上了金钟云的下巴。

“哥，终于结束了。”

崔始源拖着毛绒拖鞋，手上微微用了点力，金钟云就不得不抬头，仰视着他。

“始源，我有些累了。”金钟云有些艰难地摘下耳机，眨了眨眼，企图以卖萌来让崔始源松开钳制自己下巴的手。

金钟云知道崔始源为什么会这样，而且这也不是第一次了。

“哥快去洗澡吧。”果然，这一招对崔始源是有效的，他一下就松开手，然后顺着金钟云的后颈一路向下摸去，最后离开了他的身体。“我去准备洗澡水。”

金钟云扭了扭脖子，回头是正好看到崔始源走进盥洗室的背影。

今天，他居然没有像以往一样，扛起自己便朝卧室里走去？

这一个问题，在金钟云除去身上所有衣物，即将踏进浴缸时，崔始源用行动回答了他。

他被按在洗手池前，抬眼就能看到触及天花板的矩形镜子里，自己是怎么样以一种臣服的姿势被身后的崔始源挺身操干的。

双手撑在洗手池边缘，因为雾气与附着陶瓷面上的水珠，那里现在极其湿滑。过不了多久，金钟云就感觉到来自肩膀处的隐隐酸感。

埋着头，伴随着喉间发出的轻微喘息呻吟，金钟云微微向后转动，看着赤裸着站在自己身后的男人。

“始……始源……洗完澡……去床上再做嘛……”这个姿势实在是舒服不到哪里去金钟云开口，企图让自己的恋人能够先放自己一马。

崔始源这一次居然有些不听话，无视了金钟云的哀求声，并且在他话音落下之时，重重地顶在了金钟云身体深处，惹得他控制不住地抬头，仰着头，嘴角淌着控制不住下流的唾液。

金钟云现在越来越瘦了，崔始源感觉自己双手搭在他的腰间，稍稍一用力就能环住他的腰。俯身，他从身后抱住了因为身体即将高潮而有些意识迷离的恋人。

“哥，你要多吃点。”嘴上这么说着，他的动作却和所说内容完全不一致——崔始源一把将金钟云抱起，修长的双腿折叠似的搁在了洗脸池中。金钟云的大腿根部紧贴着洗手台的边缘，他的屁股确实悬空着的，身后还容纳着崔始源的坚挺火热。

“哎……嗯……”金钟云并非没有和崔始源在浴室里做过爱，但是这么一个姿势，这还是第一次。悬空姿势重力的作用下，金钟云感觉自己整个人稍稍向下掉了掉，却让崔始源更加深入他自己。

这个姿势不仅仅让二人更加贴合，更要命的，是眼前就是那面镜子，金钟云以这么一个姿势坐在洗脸池上，正好能够看到自己岔开双腿，被崔始源托在怀里，一下又一下挨操的样子。

身前，那根得不到抚慰的可怜东西正挺直了身子，在身后崔始源的抽插动作下，微微地摇晃着。整个柱身因为没有受到压迫而呈现为深粉色。

仔细一看，金钟云还能看到自己的前端已经开始微微溢出些浊白的液体来。

“哥这样舒服么？”崔始源伸出手，将他渗出的那点点液体抹在自己手指尖上，微微帮着金钟云套弄了几下后，便抚上他的面颊。

金钟云稍稍闻到一些那股熟悉的腥味，下一秒，崔始源的手指便伸进了他的口中。

带着精液味道的手指不停搅弄着他的舌头，崔始源逼着他看向镜子，看着那其中倒映出的两个交媾着的躯体。

“哥一定很喜欢这样的对吧？”抽出手指，崔始源将金钟云的双腿分至最大，微微弯下腰，将下巴搁在了金钟云的肩上。“看看小钟云，都有些迫不及待了。”

他说完，伸手去逗弄那即将要适当的欲望，却没有停止自己身下的抽插动作，甚至还微微加快了些速度。

“始源……嗯……不要了……我下次……下次一定只……只玩游戏……啊……”

在崔始源的套弄触碰下，金钟云居然控制不住地释放了出来。浊白的液体从他前端小孔喷射而出，在空中划过一道弧线，最后落在了镜子上。

精液混合了镜面上的水雾，被稍稍稀释以后，便直直地向下滑落，镜子上也留下了一道不透明的水痕。

见金钟云就这么射了出来，加上他已经开始迷离的神情与动作，崔始源决定今天就到这里了。

拖起他的双腿，崔始源将金钟云抱起，走到浴缸前，将自己的恋人轻轻放在了撒上了淡粉色入浴剂的浴缸里。

“始源……”金钟云见崔始源将他放下，下意识就爬起身，正巧这时崔始源扶着自己的巨物，朝着他稍稍凑近了些，金钟云的嘴唇轻碰了一下他仍旧挺立的前端。

“舔他。”崔始源的手掌落在了金钟云的头顶，轻轻地摩挲着，动作不像刚才那般粗暴。

金钟云听话得很，张开他的小嘴，努力将崔始源略微庞大的坚挺全部包入。

“嗯……”伸着舌头，手握着根部，金钟云上下舔弄着崔始源的巨物，即便嘴里被塞得满满当当，他也控制不住自己的呻吟声。

好在自己被泡在了浴缸里，如果被崔始源看到他又一次泛起湿润后穴，或许嘴里的这根东西就会再一次插进自己的屁股里了。

最后，崔始源按着他的后脑，将前端狠狠地朝着金钟云喉咙深处顶入，似乎已经进入了喉道。最后，崔始源将那些液体一滴不落地射在了他喉咙深处。

这是两人第一次尝试深喉，崔始源退出时，金钟云就立刻捂着喉咙，开始了猛烈的咳嗽。

崔始源将吻一个又一个地印在了金钟云的额前，然后脱掉衣服，踏进浴缸，帮自己近乎脱力的恋人揉搓着身上每一处。

一般在金钟云结束直播后，发生在两个人之间的事情，只有做爱了。

原因很简单，崔始源虽说是个完美恋人，但是不代表他不会吃醋。

金钟云作为不露脸的游戏主播，通过声音收获了一大批女性粉丝。

这个群体并不会将注意力放在金钟云玩的游戏上，并不在乎他究竟杀了多少人，一晚上赢了多少局。唯一在乎的，就是结束游戏的空闲时间，金钟云和她们的互动。

“哥哥的声音真的太好听了。”

“真的因为声音才爱上的钟云哥哥啊。”

以上属于正常言论。

崔始源作为金钟云的直播搭档，在直播时并不会出声，他的任务是配合金钟云一起游戏。

对外，金钟云解释的是，这位是我的朋友，经常一起玩游戏。

正因如此，加上金钟云的温和性格，粉丝们也是越来越得寸进尺。

“哥哥可以读一些色情段子么？”

“要是能让钟云哥哥喘息两声就好了啊。”

粉丝说的话，崔始源全都能够看到。从一开始的调戏打闹，演变为后来的色情笑话，再最后，是来自粉丝的过分要求。

但是身为主播，金钟云的任务就是讨好自己的粉丝观众。

每一次和金钟云一起直播游戏，崔始源那里就是满满的一股酸意与火气。

没过几天，金钟云又一次开播，这一次崔始源并没有同他一起游戏，而是远远地坐在一旁，看着金钟云独自游戏。

“今天的钟云哥哥怎么一点都不色气呢？”

金钟云刚刚加载进了游戏，女粉的弹幕瞬间跟着一起出现在了崔始源的视线中。

“因为……嗯……今天想要认真玩游戏啊。”金钟云下意识就朝崔始源那里看了一眼，然后思考了一番，回答了粉丝的问题。

崔始源正撑着下巴，视线紧锁在电脑屏幕上。

金钟云有些担心，上一次在浴室里做完，他整个人就像被玩散架了一般，愣是休息了好些天才恢复了过来。

“我很少玩打野，但是今天只有我一个人，所以没有人给我补位啊。”

崔始源听到了金钟云那里传来的聊天声，并没有朝他那移去视线。

“他吗？”期间有粉丝问道今天崔始源写什么没有陪他一起玩游戏，金钟云对上了他的视线，咽了口口水，回答道。“他今天有些事情，所以不能来呀。”

“那哥哥可不可以呻吟一下呢？”

“想听钟云哥哥色色的声音啊~”

这算是什么？他不在了，所以她们可以放肆地调戏金钟云了么？

好在此时此刻，金钟云的全部注意力都投放在了游戏中，崔始源不在，他一个人匹配四个路人，玩的还是自己最不擅长的位置，输赢还不能够肯定呢。

刚刚打完一波团战，金钟云这里占了顺风，他也成功拿到了一个penta kill。

松了口气，如果不出什么问题，这一局应该是没有什么问题了。

金钟云刚回城，还没来得及点开商店，就感觉到身后的人影忽然压了过来。

他一惊，赶忙回过头去，发现崔始源正站在自己身后，看向自己的视线中，满满都是侵占。

他要做什么？

金钟云心中满满都是疑惑，但是现在正处于直播状态，他说什么都会立刻传到在场成千上万粉丝的耳中。

崔始源的手不安分地在金钟云身上随意游走着，游戏里，金钟云操控的英雄已经走到了野区，如果这个时候停下来被对方抓住，那么游戏的输赢或许就会变得不确定起来。

金钟云耸了耸肩，示意崔始源赶紧停下动作来。

然而他的这一轻微细小动作非但没能让崔始源停下，反而变得放肆了起来。

“嗯……”

崔始源的手顺着金钟云的下衣摆便伸了进去，在他胸前光滑的肌肤上肆意地游走着。

金钟云牙间流露的呻吟，恰好是粉丝们要的东西。

“啊！我的天呐！”

“钟云哥哥！钟云哥哥！请继续！”

回头，金钟云给了崔始源一个警告的眼神，这时，敌方看到了正停留在野区“发呆”的金钟云，趁着这个机会，将他Shut down了。

金钟云感觉到崔始源挪开了他的手，松了口气，以为这样就结束了，谁知下一秒，身后之人一下扶住了他的腰。

“刚刚是我在发呆了，这回一定……额……嗯……认真玩。”

刚刚脱口的那句话里，又带上了几句意味不明的呻吟。

因为崔始源直接让金钟云站起了身，左手落在了他身下，那个还处于疲软状态的部位。

突然间的起立，让金钟云连鼠标都没有拿稳。上一秒还在说着要认真玩的主播，此时此刻正被身后醋意正浓的恋人按在了电竞桌上，踮着脚，弓着身子，撑立于上。

金钟云心中满满都是惊恐与担忧。

他没有想到，崔始源居然如此大胆，还在直播中就会这么做。同时也在担心，如果自己一个没忍住，被粉丝听到先前只在卧室浴室以及厨房里发出过的声音，会怎么样？

游戏里，金钟云的人物就像被冰冻了一样，呆呆地站立在自家水晶旁边。

“钟云哥哥怎么不动了？”

“我刚刚好像又听到一声哎！”

……

崔始源凑上前，在金钟云紧咬着的唇边落下亲吻，还伸出舌头，舌尖在金钟云嘴角打着转。手不安分地在他身上游走着，逐渐向下，拨开裤腰上的松紧带，伸了进去。

那略显疲软之处在崔始源的逗弄下居然逐渐抬起了头来，顶端仍旧有一些湿润，崔始源视线移至金钟云面上，发现那里的轻微潮红还没有完全褪去。

看这个样子，也许在直播前，因为耐不住情欲，自己在厕所偷偷解决了那么一次吧？

崔始源另一只扶着他腰的手也缓缓下滑，沿着股缝深入，将中指抵在了那个湿滑且仍旧松软的穴口处。

金钟云紧张不安了起来，皱着眉头，他朝着身后的崔始源望了一眼。评论区的粉丝们见金钟云的游戏人物半天没有动，耳机里也没有响起任何声音，纷纷疑问道。

“钟云哥哥呢？”

“主播呢？都快被翻盘了！”

金钟云撑着自己的身体，艰难地将手搭上了鼠标与键盘。

咬着嘴唇，他缓缓开口回应。

“这边……出了点小……哈……小状况。”他不由自主地踮起了脚尖，因为崔始源并没有立刻将他修长的手指刺入他的体内，而是选择了一种令金钟云十分不好受的方式挑逗着他。

指尖在穴口周围打着转，崔始源反复按下着金钟云括约肌周围。酸痛感通过那一个点传遍了金钟云全身，他甚至能感觉到自己踮着的脚尖都在颤抖着。

他的小穴不久前才容纳过一根按摩棒，酸涩紧涨的感觉还没有完全褪去，哪里禁得住崔始源的这般挑逗。

“哥哥现在在做什么呢？”

偏偏这个时候，还到了粉丝提问环节。好在仅仅是系统抽选的三个问题，金钟云咬咬牙或许就能撑过去。

“我在……我在打……额……游戏呀。”呻吟声忍不住从牙关偷跑出去，金钟云感觉到崔始源的手指已经逐渐突破了括约肌的限制，缓缓进入了他狭小却松软的后穴。

呻吟声后紧跟着的是金钟云故意发出的轻咳声。

“今天嗓子有点不舒服啊——”

在他收音时，崔始源借助着金钟云先前自己弄出的湿滑，重重地将两根手指顶进了他的后穴之中。

他几乎碰到了金钟云的前列腺，突如其来的快感让金钟云的吟叫一下子没能收住，定格在话尾。

带着警告意义地回过头，金钟云瞪了散发着酸意的恋人一眼，却遭到了来自崔始源更加用力且猛烈的进攻。

前戏和指奸有些不一样的含义。

前者倾向于为正戏开拓道路，而后者更像是用手指来让对方达到高潮的状态。

就像现在崔始源这样，三根手指并拢，撑开后穴，肆意且用力地进出着金钟云的身体。

金钟云因为传递至指尖的酸麻感觉，当着所有粉丝的面，原地按下了闪现技能。

“哥哥怎么了嘛！怎么原地闪现了！”

“今天的钟云哥哥真的是太色情啦！”

“我听着哥哥的呼吸声都觉得他好像在被人后入！”

不偏不倚，这句话还真好被崔始源给看到了。

金钟云甚至能够听到身后，他那得意的笑声。

这是他们第一次，用近乎无声的方式在情欲的浪潮中探索，崔始源停顿了片刻，重新开始了手上的大力动作。

“哥哥还是单身吗？”

金钟云颤抖着手指，点下了下一个问题。

“嗯……”他并不喜欢和粉丝透露自己的感情状况，，刚想用模糊的态度糊弄过去，崔始源猛地抽出那三根埋藏在他体内的手指。

好不容易习惯了异物存在的括约肌一下子被迫收紧，这样一瞬间的快感甚至抵得上触碰前列腺。

金钟云已经顾不上游戏里，自己英雄的死活了，用手肘抵着桌面，他耸着肩膀，尽量让自己远离那个用来收音的话筒。

崔始源从后抓着他的头发，让金钟云微微仰起了头，然后将自己已经发硬前端朝着金钟云身后早已泥泞一片的穴口顶去。

“嗯……总之……不要啊……不要问我这方面……的问题……”

柱身已经缓缓挤入了自己的后穴，金钟云感觉到崔始源的手已经抚摸上了他的喉咙，指腹有意无意地擦过他的喉结。

肩膀处，崔始源俯下身，在那白皙的皮肤上，落下了一个又一个的轻吻。

啃咬着他身体的敏感之处，崔始源使了个坏，握着金钟云的细腰，在入口处浅浅的抽插着。

穴口被撑开，但迟迟没有得到填充，金钟云感觉身后满满都是空虚。趴在电脑桌上，他踮着脚撅着屁股，崔始源的半根巨物已经插入他的身体，扭着腰，用身体最原始的反应催促着恋人的进入。

“好想见到哥哥啊~不知道钟云哥哥会不会举报线下的粉丝见面会呢？”

金钟云的粉丝都知道，他是不会办粉丝见面会的，这个问题隐藏的含义很明显，那就是私下约见。

崔始源眯起眼，使坏似的，宽大的手掌在金钟云腰上四处揉捏着。

这里偏偏还是金钟云的敏感地带，他差一点连撑都撑不住了，崔始源松开抑制他头发的手，他埋下头，用粉丝捕捉不到的声响发出几下低微的呻吟。

就在他完全平复心情，抬头正打算回答问题的时候，崔始源毫无防备地整根没入，一下子顶在金钟云体内的某个敏感腺体上。

“啊……咳咳……”

意识到他发出了不该发出的声音，金钟云赶紧调整了自己的嗓音，然后假装开始咳嗽。

“我……我不会举办……嗯……粉丝见面会的啦……啊……谢谢你喜……喜欢我……”

崔始源从他身后慢慢扶起金钟云的身子，从后掌控着他，将他的双手重新握上了鼠标和键盘。

“天呐！今天钟云哥哥的声音！太色了吧！”

“我太喜欢了ㅋㅋㅋㅋ希望以后哥哥都要这个样子啊！”

游戏已经进入到了最后阶段，因为金钟云的异常操作，他们居然被翻了盘。

不过所有人的注意力都被耳麦里微微传来的，主播那若隐若现的喘息呻吟声吸引了过去。

“很抱歉哈……哈……今天我的……身体不太舒服呢嗯……所以……”金钟云艰难地腾出手，将崔始源故意伸进他嘴里的手指扒拉了出来。“所以只能提前结束直播了啊——”

崔始源摸准时间，在金钟云说完话的最后一个字前，先是抽出自己，看着那被撑开还未来得及收缩的小穴中隐约可见的浑浊粘液，然后猛地冲了进去，顶在某一个点上。

金钟云几乎站不稳身体，说完那句话后，用最后一丝理智按下了终止直播的按键。分出几分清醒，他再三检查了一番，直播确实是结束了。

“结束了？忍得难受么？”

崔始源带着情欲与笑意的声音传入金钟云耳中，用力托起金钟云的身体，抓着他的脚腕，让他悬空在那里。

“嗯……始源……好难受……”

金钟云脚沾不到地，整个人都不安了起来，回过头，却因为一个没有撑住，差一点就压倒在机械键盘上。

“哥，我也很难受啊。”崔始源将他放在游戏桌上，先是在金钟云尾椎骨周围印下自己的吻，然后拍了拍他的屁股，示意他转过身来。“哥什么时候也会对我展现出色情的一面呢？”

一边说着话，他一边掰开金钟云的双腿，让大腿贴在了桌面。深粉色的坚挺有些尴尬地挺立在空气中，随着主人的动作轻轻晃动着。

金钟云感觉到自己后背正压着那常用的机械键盘，跟着崔始源玩弄的动作发出清脆的响声。

“始源……我们……我们去床上做……好不好？”

崔始源用行动回答了他——一下子挺入金钟云的身体，连喘息的机会都不给他。

“啊……嗯……始源……不要啊……”

大腿就像被翻开的书本一样，摊在桌面上，金钟云用手肘撑着键盘边，才让自己的后背好受了那么些。

“哥，我想听你叫我那个。”

崔始源俯下身，轻轻吻了吻金钟云湿润的眼角，然后一路向下，擦过他的鼻尖，刮过他的薄唇，落在了喉结上。

“哪个……”

喉间的微痒加上身下不断地猛烈冲撞，金钟云有些摸不准崔始源想要听什么？

带着情色色彩的称谓他们并不是没有做过，老公，daddy什么的，金钟云早就抛除了最开始的那股羞涩害臊。

“daddy……我们去床上吧？”

回答他的是崔始源变为轻浅的撞击，很明显，这并不是他想听到的。

“嗯……老公……”

也不是。

崔始源让金钟云双手攀附着他的肩膀，从后托着正像是低泣着的小猫的屁股，径直抱起了他。金钟云身后还插着他的巨物，整个人挂在了崔始源身上。这个动作使得交合更加深入，崔始源一路托着他，走到了墙边。

金钟云感觉自己的后背正紧贴着光滑地墙面，崔始源放下了他的一条腿，使他能够轻点着地面。另一条腿仍旧挂在自己手臂上，这样一来，金钟云的腿打开得更大，更加方便崔始源的顶进。

“嗯……那……那是什么……”金钟云难受么几乎就要抽泣呻吟出来，下意识伸出舌头快速舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，下一秒，崔始源用行动开始掠夺他的呼吸。

唇舌勾缠，一个情欲满满的法式湿吻结束以后，崔始源舔着他的嘴脸，回答道。

“她们叫你什么，你就叫我什么。”

女性的称谓方式，还是第一次出现在他们的做爱过程中。

金钟云支支吾吾地不肯出声，崔始源倒也不着急，一下又一下，时而轻时而重地顶着他。

小猫咪果然是经不住逗弄的，金钟云的指甲陷进了崔始源后背的皮肉中，门牙轻咬着下嘴唇。

“欧巴……”

“嗯？”听到了自己满意的答案，崔始源笑了起来，露出了他的招牌酒窝来。“我没有听清楚啊哥。”

说完，就好像钻磨一样，他的硬物碾过金钟云的肠道，底端紧贴着入口处。

“欧巴……欧巴给我……”

崔始源的挑逗似乎起了成效，金钟云不禁抛除了那股支支吾吾，甚至还出声向自己索要着。

见崔始源什么激烈反应都没有，金钟云主动凑上前，伸出他的小舌头，舔着崔始源的面部肌肤，甚至还用他的小牙齿，一下又一下啃咬着崔始源的下唇。

原来猫咪不仅仅会挠人，还会咬人啊。

崔始源勾了勾嘴脸，很快取过主动权，按着金钟云的后脑，将他抵在墙上。另一只手则向下，握着那深粉色的可怜东西，伴随着自己抽插的节奏，有力地帮着金钟云抚慰着。

“欧巴……始源欧巴”

金钟云回应着崔始源的吻，感觉崔始源再一次将他抱起，自己又悬空着挂在对方身上。

他被放平在游戏桌上，崔始源微微用力，让他的分身紧贴着自己的小腹，掌着他的小手两人一起握住，对方的拇指刮过他前端的小孔，金钟云模糊的视线中看到，崔始源正埋头，轻吻着他的锁骨。

不知道过了多久，金钟云脚尖发着麻，感觉到身前被无限放大的快感，一股热流喷洒在自己的胸膛上，部分似乎因为冲力过大而溅射到他的下巴与嘴唇上。

金钟云喘着气，手无意识地摸在自己胸膛上，将那些粘稠浊白液体抹开。

“哥，你好棒啊。”

崔始源兴奋的声音传来，紧接着，穴口处嗯酸痛感被再一次放大，他似乎在剧烈抽插着，金钟云不知道，他现在只是瘫软地躺在游戏桌上。

“欧巴……别射在里面……”

他微弱的声音响起，眯着眼睛，就好像疲惫的猫咪，什么都不想动。

“好。”

崔始源的双唇在金钟云额头上轻吻，然后又是重重的几下顶撞。最后在即将迸发时，他抽出自己，将发硬涨红的巨物伸至金钟云嘴边。

“哥，舔它。”摸着金钟云沾染着粘稠液体的脸庞，崔始源的手扶着根部，有一下没一下地轻轻抚弄。

金钟云听话得很，撑起身，迷离着双眼，用他的小嘴包下了崔始源的前端。

他以为崔始源想再来一次深喉，但崔始源仅仅想看到他脸上溅满精液的色情样子。

“嗯……”

带着体温的液体喷射在金钟云的面上，粘稠感让它们并不是那么容易顺着脸部流淌下来。金钟云睁开眼，他的睫毛上还带着一些，入眼的是崔始源那个趋于疲软的，已经逐渐陷入沉睡的物体。

“哥，我真是太喜欢你了。”

崔始源刮去金钟云面上的部分液体，安慰似的吻着对方。

“哥，你是不是忘了一件事？”

金钟云睁开眼，对上了崔始源弯起的笑眼，然后顺着他的手臂看去，发现他的手指搭在鼠标上。

“滴答。”是点击左键的声音，紧接着，某些声音就传入金钟云耳中。

“嗯……欧巴好棒……”

“始源欧巴……”

天呐，他的确忘了一件事。

他结束了直播，但是录音并没有结束！！

崔始源听着那段音频，满意地笑着。

“看来的确值得收藏啊。”

-


End file.
